1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of power electronics. In particular, the present invention relates to inverter circuits used universally in electronic power applications.
2. Background Art
Half and full-bridge topologies are extensively applied in power electronics. Implementing these architectures requires attention to high-side GATE voltage generation, high-side logic level signal translation, and prohibiting simultaneous transistor conduction shoot-through, or cross-conduction. Satisfying these requirements impacts circuit complexity, reliability, and switching performance.